Waking in Your Embrace
by koolmint26
Summary: It was a terrible accident that led them to come together, and although it's a rocky path they need each other to move on. Two different people who share a similar pain. SetoxJou fic
1. Waiting For You

**I have recently been going through some hard times, and fanfiction has helped me a lot, especially the JouxKaiba fics for some reason. So the inspiration for this story comes from that.**

Whispers followed his retreating back as he walked the hallways making his rounds. He knew what they were thinking, knew what they whispered when he wasn't in the room. How they gossiped about his cold exterior and his cold gaze; yet they still marveled at his genius and the unwavering care he showed for his patients.

At that very moment he stopped in front of door marked 3B and let out a sigh before turning the knob and walking in slowly. Seto Kaiba was not a man of emotion, but entering this room always filled him with a combination of sadness and joy; sadness for the life that was slowly drifting away no matter what he did, and joy for the chance to look upon the blonde haired angel that lay withering away in the hospital bed.

The room was dimly lit as the last hints of twilight leaked slowly through the curtain shades. Small particles of dust could be seen floating slowly around the room and in the bed attached to many machines was Dr. Kaiba's favorite patient. He was a young man about Seto's age, but his sickness had not favored him. His usual tan skin had paled, a result of bad health and little sunlight, and he had lost a lot of body mass, making him paper thin.

Regardless of these facts Seto smiled at the unconscious youth that appeared to be asleep. The doctor frowned slightly for he knew better; the blonde was in a coma, one that he had not awoken from for over a year and a half. The young brunet's eyes filled with sadness as he remembered the fateful day that his golden puppy had been brought in.

SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ

It has been an average day at the hospital. Beeping noises filled the rooms, and you could hear doctors being paged left and right. Dr. Seto Kaiba had been preparing to go home when he heard his named being called just as he was about to set foot outside. He reluctantly rushed back to his office and put on his coat before hurrying to the emergency room.

When he walked through the waiting room he saw a group of teenagers who were all in a shabby state. A young star haired teen had a bandage on his head, a spiky haired brunet had his arm in cast, and a girl with brunet hair had various scratches on her face, legs, and arms. They looked very miserable as they all held hands and looked up as he walked by. If he thought they looked bad then nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he walked into the operating room.

On the table lay a golden angel covered in large amounts of blood, a result of the various wounds that covered his body. His leg was at an odd angel, he had a terrible gash down the side of his face, and he had a huge wound on the left side of his abdomen.

His honey colored eyes looked at Seto with barely little focus; it was those eyes that stopped the young doctor in his tracks. As he saw the life slowly draining from the gorgeous creature before him he quickly came back to reality. He moved at the speed of light trying to do everything he could to save this beautiful life before him. He barked orders to the others in the room and set to his work.

SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ

When he stepped out into the waiting room he immediately set his eyes on the group from earlier, they quickly jumped to their feet and rushed up to him with questioning and worry filled eyes.

"Is he ok?" The shortest of the group asked looking up. The girl looked back at Seto with expectant eyes as she put her hand on the short boys shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"We did the best we could," He said with a heavy heart, "he's stable now, but I'm afraid that he's gone into a coma." The whole group gasped and moved close together in an attempt to close the gap that they all felt.

Seto walked away from the strangers and went back to the stable blonde and watched him for hours…

SxJSxJSxJSxJSxJ

At first the blonde's friends had made regular visit, but slowly the visits became less and less, until they occurred only once a month, a sure sign that the group had lost hope. Yet Seto couldn't bring himself to lose hope, for reasons that even he didn't understand he felt a deep connection with this fragile patient.

The doctor let out a heavy sigh as he did the normal routine checks. Everything seemed normal and there had been no change. Kaiba put down the clip board and sat down in the chair next to the pristine white bed and took a hold of one of Katsuya's hands and rubbed it gently.

"Oh puppy what do I need to do for you to wake up?" He asked in a very strained voice. "I've tried everything I could think of…" He muttered lapsing into silent thought.

He couldn't remember how long he sat there, that's why he always left Katsuya for last, so that he wouldn't have to worry about letting time get the best of him. Sighing reluctantly, he got up brought the angel's hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss in the palm of his hand. His head jerked up suddenly as he heard one of the machine's beep.

'What was that?' He thought wildly looking back down at the blonde to see if he had any changes. A quick over look told him what he already knew, there had been no change, it was simply his mind playing tricks on him. He placed Katsuya's hand gently back on the bed and walked to the door, with one last longing glance back in to the room he left quickly. Although he hated to be away from the blonde, fearing that he would awake alone, he knew he needed rest. He would be back early in the morning so it would not be a long separation.

**So right it's been an extremely long time since I've written anything, and I apologize a great deal for all of the unfinished stories that I have. I have a brand new fire burning under my feet giving me inspiration, so I've started writing again. **

**I will appreciate feedback, positive or negative, I hope you will enjoy this story.**

**Lots of love,**

**koolmint**


	2. Lonely Nights

**Well hello guys! Here is chapter 2, sorry it took so long, I was just waiting for my beta to give it a look over! Hope you can enjoy it!**

When Seto arrived at home he let out a sigh before getting out. He walked slowly to the front door of his mansion, part of a heritance from his adoptive father, and fumbled for his keys in his half conscious state. When he finally managed to open the door he walked in quickly and headed straight for his bedroom on the second floor.

When he arrived outside his room he looked at the room across from his. It had once belonged to his younger brother, before he got sick.

Seto remembered those days very well, when Mokuba had first gotten sick. Seto had of course gone to the hospital with him since he would never leave Mokuba when he needed him.

He took a small step toward the room, but then as if an invisible inner force was blocking him and he stopped in his tracks. He closed his fist tightly and his arm shook as he dug his nails into his palm. He turned quickly and rushed into his own room slamming the door and collapsing against it. He brought his arms up to his head and gripped his hair pulling it slightly.

Seto felt cold grip his usually frozen heart as the realization that he was alone hit him, as it often did at moments like this. He got up slowly and moved to his bed and then collapsed on it not even bothering to change. He lay on his side and looked out the window at the night sky. The moon caught his eye and at first it appeared to be alone, but then he saw that it had the stars surrounding it, keeping it company. Unlike Seto who had no one.

SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ

Seto awoke with sweat dripping down his pale face. He let out a heavy sigh before glancing out the window only to see that the sun had not risen yet. It had been yet another night filled with terrible dreams, he had been plagued not only with Katsuya's death, but his own brother's death as well.

He let himself fall back into bed covering his eyes as the memories came flooding back. He looked over at the picture of his brother on his nightstand before letting out a groan and rolling out of bed. There wasn't even a point in trying to get any more sleep, he might as well and get up. He would be early for his shift at the hospital but that was ok, he could sit in Katsuya's room for a while. He knew it was a terrible addiction, but he could do nothing to help it, Seto needed to be near the blonde just as much as he needed to breath.

He jumped into a hot shower and let the water wash away all his nightmares, his troubles, and his memories.

SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ

Seto walked to cold white hallways of the hospital with a cold indifferent stare not really paying any attention to anyone else that was around.

He walked quickly to 3B, and as always he paused before walking in. He didn't know why he did it, perhaps it was the anticipation building after all today could be the day that Katsuya's could wake up. He smiled just a slight bit at the thought, and then quickly looked around making sure that no one had seen his humanity slip through for a brief second.

When he walked in the room was the in the exact same state that it had been when he left, save for the young girl that was now sitting in the chair next to the bed. She was a young brunet about 2 or 3 years younger than him this was, as Seto had learned, Katsuya's younger sister Shizuka.

He had first met the girl about a year and a half ago, a week after Katsuya's had first arrived at the hospital. She had come in with a tear stained face and heaving she asked for her older brother.

Shizuka was actually a very kind girl and like Seto she had yet to give up on her big brother. She still hoped that one day her brother would wake up.

She looked up when Seto walked and smiled, he simply nodded back at her indifferently. Even thought he acted so cold Shizuka knew that Dr. Kaiba had a heart, after all he had taken up her brothers hospital bills when it had become too much for her family and they had considered taking him of life support.

Kaiba moved to the opposite side of the bed and mumbled a quick, "Good morning Shizuka." All the while he never took his eyes off of the young man that lay in the hospital bed and prepared himself for what he knew was coming, it always did.

"Has there been any change?" Shizuka asked looking back at her brother with a longing gaze. Seto didn't know what to say, after all yesterday something had happened, but it had been very brief, and the young doctor could not bring himself to raise this poor little girl's hope.

"No." He said quietly, "There's been no change at all." He quickly looked towards the girl and saw her look down at her lap to hide the frown that had appeared on her face. Seto knew how she felt, after all he hoped for the same thing every day that he saw the blonde.

He knew it was irrational of him to feel so strongly about someone that he had never even talked to, but it had been something about those honey colored eyes that captured his soul in an iron grip. Those beautiful eyes that had closed to the world and had not been seen for over a year.

He always felt something when he was near the blonde, and maybe he was just imagining things, but he felt like he was helping the blonde in some way. Seto let out a heavy sigh and turned to walk out of the room to check on his other patients. He stopped at the door and looked back at Shizuka, "It was nice to see you again, I'll let you know if anything changes" He said to her before walking out.

Once outside he leaned against the door and let out a shaky sigh before he quickly set off to take care of his charges.

Back in the room Shizuka sat next to her brother's bed and pulled out a news paper. She liked to read the current events to him, she knew it was silly, but it helped her feel like she was truly spending time with her brother.

The younger Jonouchi smiled sadly at her strong big brother who was now confined to the small desolate hospital room. No matter what she would never give up on her brother, she knew she would wake up and she would be there for him when that time came.

She had a feeling that Dr. Kaiba would be too.

**Hope you liked it! Chapter 3 will be out soon! I appreciate any and all reviews.**

**See you soon!**

**koolmint!**


	3. Repitition

**Hi everyone! I hope everyone is doing ok! Well here's chapter 3. See you at the end!**

Katsuya's Jonouchi's eyes opened and he blinked several times as he looked at his surroundings and let out a heavy sigh. It was always the same in this forsaken place. The young blonde found himself staring at an endless gray sky, and laying in an endless field of beautiful daisies in spite of the fact that it was cold. Katsuya had no clue how such beautiful flowers could survive in such barren weather.

He did not know how he had come to be in such a place, but he did know that he had been there for a while. He closed his eyes trying to remember a time where he had been in another place, but all that he could recall was a lot of pain and reaching out to a pair of fathomless deep blue eyes.

Heaving a sigh he slowly got up from his position on the floor and wiped his hands on his jeans. Normally he would just go through his normal routine of dusting himself of and going along his marry way, but not today. Something was different today, Katsuya took a close look at his jeans and noticed that they were dirtier than normal.

This might seem like a strange observation, but it held a powerful significance. Usually when Katsuya awoke in this strange place everything seemed to repeat itself, so no matter what he did, what he jumped off or what body part he injured, the next day everything would be back to normal. To say that it shocked the tall youth would be an understatement, after all he'd been trapped in this repetitive purgatory for what seemed like an eternity, and for the first time something had changed. He looked at his surroundings again, this time with a grin on his face he set out to explore the already familiar area.

After a couple of minutes of his aimless walking Katsuya was stopped in his tracks as warmth spread across his cheek. He slowly brought a shaky hand to his face and touched it as if searching for something. The blonde was not surprised, because ever since he had arrived in this place the random feelings of warmth would come and go. It was the only thing that had been constant since his arrival, and every time he happened he thought of the blurred image of a tall brunet with beautiful eyes.

He dropped his hand back to his side reluctantly and looked to his left and something caught his eye. It was a tall dark hooded figure that seemed to be holding a staff. As if sensing Katsuya's gaze the being in the distance looked up and turned slightly, showing the blonde that what he was holding in fact a scythe. The black clad figure raised a hand and pointed at Katsuya and with a single figure motioned for the blonde to follow him.

Now it was never said that Katsuya Jonouchi was the smartest person, but he wasn't stupid either. So then why on earth did he even take one step toward this ominous stranger? Simple, he had not seen another living being in ages, and the curiosity was simply too much for him to ignore. He took another step and the dark figure turned around, as if sure that Katsuya would follow, and he was right because the blonde just sped up to try to catch up to him.

Katsuya had only taken a few steps before his vision blurred. He could hear someone talking to him, but it was muffled as if he was underwater or something. It was a deep warm voice that was calling him.

"_Katsuya…wake up…she needs you…I just want to see your beautiful eyes open again._" Then it was all gone and he realized that he was shaking. He heard the voice calling to him again.

He looked back up searching for the man dressed in black, and saw nothing; it was as if he disappeared. He spun around quickly trying to locate him. After he turned around half way he came face to face with none other than the Grim.

His face was pale and gaunt to the point that it seemed as if he were nothing more than a skeleton. He brought a hand up and touched him on his forehead, Katsuya looked up at the skeletal hand and then knew nothing more.

SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ

Katsuya's eyes snapped open again and he shuffled around haphazardly in an attempt to get up as quickly as possible. He looked around quickly gaze shifting from left to right trying to figure out what was going on. He found himself in the same spot he always woke up in. The same gray sky, and the same field of daisies. He let out another sigh as he plunked back down on the ground and groaned as he brought his hands to his hair and pulled.

"I'm so sick of this place!" He yelled slamming his fist on the ground. Tears of frustration slowly trickled down his face. Then he remembered the day before and looked around frantically for the Grim, and then a thought struck him, paralyzing him with fear, maybe he was dead.

He quickly got up and searched around for the dealer of death, but he didn't see him anywhere near, but Katsuya was stubborn so he got up determined to hunt him down. He was going to get some answers, even if he didn't think that he would like what the Grim would say to him.

SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ

Katsuya stopped and bent over putting his hand on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He'd been looking for this a-hole all day and had yet to find him. It was starting to make him really angry, I mean seriously what did he have to do to find this guy?

"_Nothing…I'm always near you…_"He heard an eerie voice in his head, he looked around quickly trying to find the source. "_I'm always with you_." The voice said echoing from somewhere within him.

"Where are you?" He yelled getting frantic and searching like a mad man.

"_I'm always here with you…_" The voice said, and this time something happened to Katsuya, he doubled over as he got a sudden pain in his chest. He brought a shaking hand up to his chest and clutched his shirt in an attempt to stop the pain, but when he saw his hand he gasped because it was very pale and frail looking. At that same moment another hand came out of nowhere and grabbed his causing him to look up in surprise, and woe behold there was the Grim.

He then let go of Katsuya's hand and moved to pull his hood down, and when he did the blonde could only gasp as he looked at a sickly version of himself with pale grainy skin, bony cheeks, and gaunt looking brown eyes.

He quickly took a step back trying to get away from this frightening person, but he only succeeded in tripping himself. Letting out a groan he looked back at his ghostly reflection that was now kneeling down and extending his hand.

"Who are you?" Katsuya asked in a shaky voice.

The Grim then tilted his head to the side and mumbled, "I am your death. Katsuya it is time for you to leave this place." The other Katsuya said barely moving his lips.

"What?" Katsuya said, "So I'm dead? No that can't be true! What about my sister? What about Yug and the others?" He shook his head in denial.

"I am always with you, death always follow everyone. You cannot see us, but we are always near all living things, and right now I am telling you that is time for you to leave this place. You have been here long enough."

Katsuya just kept shaking his head trying to wake up to another day, anything would be better than what this stranger said. He saw a shadow fall over him and saw the Grim's hand moving to his cheek, and then looked up to see that the Grim had changed. He was now the man that had haunted Katsuya's dreams, the last image he remembered. A beautiful pale brunet with blue eyes, who was at the moment leaning in close to Katsuya. The blonde's heart started to race as he moved closer, and he subconsciously leaned in as well as if it were the most natural reaction.

Right before their lips touched Katsuya wondered what on earth was going on, but then forgot all about that because when their lips touched his whole body was filled with a familiar warmth even though he was kissing his death. When they finally pulled away, the Grim disappeared with a smile on his face, and then Katsuya heard the same muffled voice calling to him.

"_Katsuya you just have to wake up._"

After that pain like he could have never imagined shook his whole bieng. His whole body ached and his heart rate sped up all the while he heard voices.

"_I need a nurse in here immediately! Get me a defivulator in room 3B stat! _" He tried to move, to raise his hands, to try to say something, anything! But all he could do was lay there as he slowly felt himself drifting. Cursing himself for falling for the Grim's trick, he slowly came to accept his death and closed his eyes.

Then he felt a shock at his chest and gasped opening his eyes, only to find himself in a white room surrounded by people in mask, he looked slightly to his left and his gaze stopped on a man with deep blue eyes. They locked eyes for just a brief second, long enough for the blonde see some emotion in those eyes, and then he blacked out.

**Well I hope you liked it, and again thank you for taking the time to read my work. Please leave some reviews! I really enjoy reading with everyone has to say!**


	4. Awakening

**Sorry about the epic fail guys! I know I haven't updated in ages but I will not give up on this story! Graduation and working two jobs has been tough for me but I finally wrote a new chapater! Well please enjoy!**

The days just seemed like a complete blur to Kaiba, it went from one day to another, and before he knew it another month had passed and Katsuya had yet to awaken. The poor boy just slept endlessly and it was becoming difficult for Seto to keep a clear head. As a doctor, it was very important that he keep his personal and work life separate, and generally the brunet managed to do that very well, but Katsuya's condition was getting worse. He'd gotten a lot thinner over the last couple of weeks, and his vitals were struggling to maintain his weak body. The people around the young doctor felt his dark mood when he walked into a room. He just kept walking and ignored everyone scrambling out of his way to escape any misfortune.

When Seto reached the break room, he let out a sigh of content as the fresh aroma of coffee hit his nostrils. It was terrible, but he could only go a few hours without coffee, but it couldn't be helped; he needed it to function. He spent long hours at the hospital only to go home and lose more sleep; thanks to his nightmares and his constant search for a way to awaken Katsuya.

When he took a sip of his hot coffee, he let out a heavy sigh as he felt the warm liquid soothe his frazzled nerves. He quickly drained the rest of his cup before throwing the paper cup away and heading out the door. With coffee in his system, he was in a slightly better mood so he headed off to check on his patients.

As he walked into the pediatric wing of the hospital, one of the places he was rarely ever called to, he felt a bit happier. He liked working with the children sometimes because they made no move to judge him. He knew that these kids saw past his cold exterior and saw the good person he was deep down. H had a soft spot for children, he'd become a doctor because he hadn't been able to help Mokuba when he'd gotten sick, and ever since he lost his little brother he'd wanted to take care of the ill. He couldn't really explain it, but every time he helped a young child, whether it was a cold or a broken bone, he always felt his heart thaw just a bit.

He stopped at the nurse's station to get the patients information and looked over it briefly before heading toward the child's room. He stopped briefly at the door and knocked lightly before entering. When he walked in he was moved to see a young blonde girl sitting up and talking very quickly to the nurse, who was performing a quick check up.

The nurse looked up from her chart and quickly backed up picking up her equipment as she rushed out of the room. All the while Rebecca's smile grew even brighter at the sight of the usually cold Dr. Kaiba. When he was sure that the nurse had closed the door Seto smiled lightly and the young girl who was sitting in the hospital and bouncing lightly.

"Dr. Kaiba!" the girl squealed happily. "I'm so glad to see you! It's been forever!" She said as she bouncing in her bed. The doctor just smiled and walked over to Rebecca and sat down in the chair.

"I've been a bit busy, but how are you?" He asked looking down at the papers he held in his hand. The blonde girl was recovering from a bad case of pneumonia but the she had made a miraculous recovery and would soon be released.

"I'm doing really well. I'm really happy and so is my Grandpa. He says I'll be going home soon. Is that true?" Rebecca asked with a slight hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yes it's true, aren't you happy to be going home?" He asked surprised at his charges sudden sour mood.

"I am, but I'm going to miss you, Dr. Kaiba." She said turning her head down and looking at her hands which she had placed in her lap. Said doctor attempted to hold a smile at bay, the girl really was just too adorable; she reminded him a lot of Mokuba. Just the thought of his younger brother saddened Seto, and he couldn't help the flash of memories that flooded his mind. Mokuba as a young child who needed his help after they'd lost their parents, his brimming adorable smile, and his unwavering strength.

"Dr. Kaiba?" He heard a voice calling to him and he quickly shook himself back to the present.

"It's ok. Rebecca you can come and visit me sometime. I'm sure your grandfather would love to bring you." He said with a small smile on his face.

He sat like that for a while just talking with the young girl without a worry. She made him feel at ease; he wasn't sure what it was about her, but her youth spread to him like a disease and made him happy.

SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ

When Kaiba looked down at his watch, he was surprised to see that nearly an hour had passed by, he quickly said goodbye to Rebecca promising that he would see her sometime before she was released. He'd been so distracted that he hadn't even bothered to look at the time, not that it really mattered since Rebecca was his last patient before Katsuya. Kaiba let out a heavy sigh as he stopped outside the door and walked in slowly.

The room looked like it usually did stark, lifeless, white walls only slightly lit by the sunset peaking through the long shades that covered the window. The young brunet let out another sigh of annoyance as he walked over to the window and jerked the shades out of the way. How many times had he told the nurses to leave the windows open during the day. He wasn't sure why but he just felt that Katsuya's room should be bright, just in case he woke up.

He looked back at Katsuya and even in the eerie glow of the orange sunset, the blonde looked beautiful. His pallor was pale and his face very thin, but still Kaiba couldn't help but gaze in admiration. Surely Katsuya would look ethereal once his health returned to him.

Seto walked over to the monitor's that were plugged up to Katsuya and at first it appeared that there wasn't anything new, but when he looked closely he saw that there were some anomalies in the blonde's brainwaves. Kaiba quickly walked over to Katsuya's side and placed his stethoscope to his frail chest. He was more than a little surprised to hear that the patient's heartbeat was quicker than normal.

He lost his rationality for a moment and instead of continuing his examination of the blonde; he grabbed his hand gently and held it firmly. As he held the smaller boys hand in his own his heartbeat began to speed up and he whispered lightly, "Katsuya wake up your sister needs you…I just want to see your beautiful eyes open again." He said the last part with embarrassment, but it wasn't as if the blonde could hear him. He waited for the frail young man to stir, but nothing happened and he slowly placed Katsuya's hand back on the bed.

He sat down slowly in the chair next to the bed and just thought about the blonde, something that he did not really like. After all everyone thought that he was nothing but a cold heartless doctor that just came to work every day and could care less about his patients. That simply was not true he cared for his patients deeply, although he didn't care much for everyone else, and he would like to keep it that way. He didn't need anyone trying to get close to him. He liked his solitude or so he tried to tell himself.

He was snapped out of his daze by a low moan that came out of Katsuya's mouth causing Seto to quickly jump to his feet, knocking down the chair in the process. He quickly bent over him and whispered, "Come on Katsuya you just have to wake up."

A couple of moments passed by and nothing happened, but then the blonde started to tremble and toss around the bed. Kaiba couldn't believe it! There had to be a rational reason for what was going on; his words couldn't have caused such a reaction! He looked back at Katsuya and was shocked to see that his movements had stilled, there was silence for a second, and then Katsuya's heart beat on the monitor went flat and in its place was a horrid constant beeping.

In that moment Kaiba's training kicked in and he pressed the emergency call button and starting yelling commands to the nurses on the staff.

"I need a nurse in here immediately! Get me a defibrillator in room 3B stat!" After that there was a whir movements as two nurses rushed into the room and began to remove Katsuya's hospital gown from down his shoulders to allow easier access to his chest. Kaiba quickly grabbed the two pads and began to charge them together before looking over at the two nurses and nodding his head.

"Clear!" He shouted licking his lips slightly. He pulled back and looked back at the monitor only to see that nothing had happened. He let out a shaky breath before calming his head back down and charging the pads again.

"Clear!" He shouted again with concentration, hoping that it would work this time, and for one moment in his life his prayers wear heard, and as the last rays of the sun disappeared, the brunet could hear a steady beep from the machine to his left. But there was nothing that could have prepared him for what happened next because as he looked back at Katsuya; his breath caught in his throat as. He saw Katsuya's eyes open for the first time in over a year and Seto was captivated by the soft honey colored eyes. They searched out for just a moment and settled on Kaiba, and he felt a shudder go down his spine.

As the eyes began to slowly close, Seto let out a breath that he'd been holding and slowly placed the pads back in place. He looked back at the blonde, who was now being attended by the two nurses and shook his head in disbelief. How could this be happening? How could this random stranger have such an effect on him? This stranger who he hardly knew, who he'd never even spoken to, was making him react so strongly! Kaiba couldn't help but worry just a bit. Now that the blonde had finally awoken things were going to change. There was no way he'd be able to actually sit and watch over the blonde like he did be before and that very thought saddened him.

He shook his head quickly trying to keep his head from heading down such dark thoughts and looked at the blonde one more time before heading back into the hallway. He would not awaken for a while and in the mean time Kaiba set out to call Katsuya's mother and sister.

**Well there you go guys! Sorry that it is similar to the last chapter but I just felt that it needed to be seen through Kaiba's eyes as well. Well hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sometime in the next week. I wonder how the two will clash! I don't think it'll be that smooth since they're both hot heads.**


	5. First Encounter

**Fair warning this is not beta'd. I finally got time from my new college life to type this so I felt it had to be posted as soon as I was finished! Hope you enjoy it!**

It had been several hours since Katsuya hade awoken but he had yet to regain consciousness, and although he would never admit to any emotion, Kaiba was anxious. It was illogical of him, but he couldn't help but worry that it might be a fluke, or that perhaps that the whole thing had been nothing more than a dream. Not that he'd had the chance to dream since he'd stayed at the hospital all night and he hadn't slept for a single second.

He thought back to his attempt to contact Katsuya's mother and sister and frowned slightly at the memory. He'd had a hard time getting a hold of them once he'd left Katsuya's room and it all actuality he hadn't been able to get a hold of either of them until a nurse brought him a message. Shizuka had called earlier in the morning and left a note for him.

The note simply said that Shizuka and her mother would be out of town but if anything occurred to call immediately at the number that was listed. Seto was not happy about this at all. What were the odds that on the day that Katsuya awoke his only family wasn't in town? He didn't even know how to get a hold of his friends or any other relatives. What was he supposed to do now? He knew how shocking it could be for a patient to wake up in a strange place, and it would be even worse for Katsuya with no one familiar around.

When he had actually gotten a hold of Shizuka the poor girl was in tears. Her mother had forced to leave the city and accompany her to a job interview which would be followed by a 3 week stay. Seto couldn't help but feel bad for the girl she cared deeply for her brother and wasn't here for him. The only way to console the girl was to promise that he would have Katsuya call her as soon as he was well enough.

SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ

As he sat in his office Seto Kaiba ran a frustrated hand through his hair, he hadn't been able to get a hold of Katsuya's family so what was he going to do now? He would definitely like to be present when the other woke again, but the notion was like a double edged blade, after all this blonde stranger was capable of stirring emotions in him. Something that had not happened in years and he hadn't even had a conversation with him! What would happen if they actually spoke?

Before he could delve further into this thought there was a light knock on his door which shook him from his stupor. He quickly straightened out his hair and turned his chair to face the door before instructing the other person to enter. It was one of Katsuya's nurses, and when he saw her Dr. Kaiba quickly stood up and headed toward the door. The nurse, used to the doctor's habits, quickly stepped aside and handed him a clipboard before she started talking.

"He hasn't woken up yet Dr. Kaiba, but since he's been asleep 15 hours I thought you might want to take another look at him." The nurse walked quickly to keep up with the brunet but Kaiba didn't hear another word, he just looked down at the chart in his hands and tried to ignore his racing heart.

Katsuya's vitals looked good and his brain activity was looking good as well, there were a couple of odd spikes but they appeared to be no more than dreams. It eased Kaiba's stress a bit, but he was still wary about his first real meeting with the blonde patient. After all the first time he'd seen him he was bleeding to death and the second time he'd come out of a coma. Yah that was a great way to meet people, you really got to know them that way.

Shaking his head slightly he realized that the nurse had walked away, which made him grin a little. He liked it when people didn't badger him. That's why he liked working with Mimi, although she could be annoying at times, she understand his work ethic and didn't take it to heart.

Dr. Kaiba finally reached 3B and let out a shaky breath, well it's not like he'd even be awake so he had nothing to worry about. He gripped the doorknob with such force that one would think the poor thing had stolen his car, kicked him in his privates, and then said the Blue Eyes sucked. He finally turned the knob and pushed the door open quietly. Some people would later say they heard the doorknob wheeze and gasp for breath.

Once inside Seto's gaze automatically landed on the blonde who was asleep on the hospital bed. He walked over and quickly checked the monitors carefully writing down the figures on the chart in his hand. There weren't many people who got to see Seto Kaiba like that, so serene and peaceful. It was only when he was working with his patients, like Rebecca or Katsuya, that he really let himself be happy. It wasn't always the best situation since the patients were sick, but it brought him joy to be the one working to make them better. To be the one that was helping them get there health back.

It was to this site that Katsuya awoke to.

The blonde awoke slowly and groggily. The sunlight from the window had finally reached the bed and hit his face causing him to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times before his vision cleared. Once he could see properly he took a look around his room, which at first seemed empty, but when he looked at the side of his bed he was met with a site that made him gasp painfully in shock.

Standing there completely focused on something in his hand stood a handsome brunet doctor, the same one that he had kissed in his dream. Even in his haze of confusion the thought made him blush, he had no clue where he was, what happened, or how long he had been asleep, but his heart began to race none the less.

It was the beeping of the heart monitor which caught the blue eyed man's attention. When he heard it was as if his own heart stopped, he looked straight ahead trying to collect his thoughts, but his curiosity was stronger than his apprehension. He slowly turned to the bed holding his breath, he couldn't wait to see those beautiful golden orbs again they were just breathtaking.

When Seto finally set his gaze on the blonde that was lying in the hospital bed he barely managed to hold in a gasp. He covered it up with a serious face and stepped forward trying to act emotionless, which was unusual since he was normally somewhat friendly with his patients. When in doubt just act cold and distant, and that was exactly what the doctor was doing, and until he could figure out his feelings he would just act indifferent.

Katsuya on the other hand could not keep the blush that was quickly covering his face. He couldn't help it after all here he was finally awake from that infernal repetitive dream only to meet the guy who he'd kissed! Sure the guy didn't know what the younger mans dreams consisted of, hell he probably didn't know anything about him considering this was only his third time just seeing him.

Kaiba slowly approached the patient and reached into his pocket to pull out a stethoscope and a small light. Faster than Katsuya could register the doctor flashed the light in front of his eyes, which caused the blonde a lot of pain.

"Hey! That really hurt you jerk." He attempted to say, but his voice was so raspy from lack of use that his voice came out as nothing more than a whisper.

"Sorry." Kaiba mumbled softly reaching over to the bedside table to poor the blonde patient some water. He handed the plastic cup to Katsuya who attempted to sit up but couldn't manage it. Seto could have slapped himself in the face but refrained. Of course the blonde wouldn't be able to sit up or even eat or drink on his own. He hadn't moved in over a year so naturally his motor skills would need to rebuild. Normally Dr. Kaiba wouldn't have forgotten something basic like that, but Katsuya's reaction had startled him.

Seto reached for the remote that to the hospital and slowly began to move the bed so that Katsuya could sit up. Once he found the position suitable he brought the small cup to the blonde's lip and tilted it slightly.

"Drink." He instructed simply trying to keep his hand steady so Katsuya wouldn't choke on the water. Once Katsuya finished he leaned his head back onto the pillows and let out a heavy sigh and looked back at Kaiba who had moved away from the bed. It was as he was looking at the brunet that the blonde realized that he had no idea where he was, what day it was, or how he'd gotten here.

The blue-eyed doctor had moved to the other side of the bed and sat down on the chair that was placed at the bedside table. He simply sat down intertwined his fingers and then set his head on them all without saying a word.

The whole thing unnerved Katsuya and left him feeling weary. What was he supposed to say now, that is hoping he could actually get the words out. He felt so useless lying down in the hospital bed riddled with the inability to move. All the while Kaiba kept his gaze on the patient before him as if staring at him would unlock the secrets behind the blonde's influences.

He noted the blonde's discomfort and quickly moved to lower the bed hoping to ease his pain. Katsuya couldn't help but blush slightly at the heat emanating from the young doctors hand as he slowly reached across to reach for the control. Once the bed was lowered Kaiba sat back into his chair before mumbling, "Is that better?"

The blonde didn't know what to say so he just nodded his head slightly and lay back into his bed trying to ease his mind from all the confusion and turmoil that was swirling within him. He looked over at Kaiba who was slightly shadowed since he back was toward the sunny window and attempted to use his voice. At first all that came out was a raspy low whisper that resembled a hello, but then he cleared his throat and managed utter a few words.

"My name is Jounouchi Katsuya." Kaiba quickly looked up at the blonde and held back a smile. His voice was beautiful. Better than anything he had imagined. The blonde was already starting the look better. There was some color coming back to his pale face and this made Kaiba happy. Katsuya would recover. With some food and proper care he would return to his old life. It would take some time but he would get better.

"I see you are doing better." Seto said without missing a beat. "That's good news but I think it's time for you to go back to sleep your body needs rest." He said getting up from his chair and moving to give the blonde another dose of sedatives.

"But I've been asleep for a while and what if this is a dream?" He said in slightly panicked voice. "I might wake up in that other place. I don't want to go back to sleep yet."

"You have to your body needs rest. I assure you that you are out of danger now." Kaiba slightly confused about the blonde's reference to a dream which he knew nothing about.

"Oh…ok…sorry." Katsuya mumbled feeling slightly embarrassed and defensive. "I wasn't really scared you know." He said turning his head away toward the window. The sunlight struck perfectly and made his hair glow brightly. "I want some answers when I wake up again." He said firmly before the medication could affect his thinking.

"Of course." Kaiba said smiling.

As the sedative took affect Katsuya's eyelids became heavy as he mumbled one last comment. "I never got your name…"

Kaiba looked down at the now sleeping figure and mumbled softly. "Kaiba Seto." He headed toward the door and let out a sigh before glancing one last time over his shoulder and smiling just slightly.

'That was fairly decent.' He thought to himself, 'For a first encounter.'

**I know it's been ages but I finally have an update! I am super sorry but thank you guys for taking the time to read this! Please leave a comment.**


	6. One Step at a Time

**Hello one and all. I give you the sixth chapter a year way overdue. Hope you enjoy the mounting tensions and the growing relationship of Seto and Katsuya.**

For once Katsuya enjoyed a peaceful sleep, or at least it started out peacefully. This time he did not dream of Grim reapers or gray fields, but instead he dreamed of his baby sister. He dreamed of being with her. He dreamed of their childhood together, and of the times he would take her to the beach. It was very nice to dream of such wonderful memories. He could remember the warmth of her hand as they walked to the bus stop from the beach, and that warmth spread to the rest of his body filling him with joy.

Then the dream shifted to a shadowy night. He could hear a girl scream. It sounded familiar. He could also hear cars zooming by. All of a sudden there were headlights everywhere. They were moving so quickly that they were simply white streaks which made it difficult to discern one set from the next. All of a sudden he could see shadows. Some looked like outlines of his friends, and other just random strangers. Only one stood out clearly. When he set his eyes on a lone figure everything else disappeared. All of the noise and light just vanished until all that was left was silence, a dim light, and the lone figure. This figure was tall, lean, and barely visible under the small amount of lighting that was available, but Katsuya knew who it was. It was startling that he so readily knew this man. How easily he recognized those deep blue eyes. It made him uneasy. What did it mean? Why did he feel as if he had known this lone figure for all of his life? What made him so memorable?

He took a step closer to the young doctor and felt his body tremble. With every step he took up he felt himself grow weaker until he was crawling toward the figure. His whole body ached. He felt betrayed by it. It had become so weak. He hung his head in shame not wanting to look at the brunet that was standing in front of him. He felt a hand placed gently on his chin encouraging him to look up. He did so reluctantly but it was difficult to fight the urge he had to look into those pools of sapphire. Another tug is all that it took for him to get the courage to look up. It was the moment of his undoing. When he finally looked up at he saw a blank face devoid of emotion, but that's not what mattered. What mattered were the eyes. They were swirling pools that were littered with emotions; anger, desperation, joy, sadness, but there was also hope.

Katsuya felt his whole being shaken with an emotion he could not name. He felt Dr. Kaiba's other hand come around and grab his arm and tug slightly trying to pull him up, and that's when the blonde woke up.

He was so enthralled by his dream that he was startled when he realized he was in the hospital. It felt like it had been quite some time since he had last spoken to his attending physician so he had a momentary lapse of memory. He tried to look around and was surprised to see that the room was very bright. The sun was shining brightly outside his window, a little too bright for his taste, but there was no clock in his room to tell him what time it actually was.

He heaved a heavy sigh and relaxed into his pillow, after all there wasn't much else he could do. It's not like he could just get up and have a walk around. He couldn't really get his body to listen to his commands. Moving his fingers was difficult still, he couldn't imagine trying to move the rest of his body. He turned away from the sunlit window and took a better look of his surroundings. It was a simple hospital room. There wasn't much in the way of decorations, and it felt a bit lonely, but then he looked at the small table that was placed on the side of the bed and felt a smile form on his face. There was a small plain glass vase on top of the table filled with several purple orchids. It was a very simple gesture that went miles for the blonde. He wondered if one of the nurses had placed it there while he was sleeping. He would remember to ask so that he could thank them.

He lay alone for several minutes with his mind in disarray. He was so confused about so many things. He had no idea how he had ended up in this place, how long he'd been there, or where his friends were. Surely they had not just left him at the hospital. Surely they hadn't just abandoned him. He wasn't sure how much time he'd spent in the hospital, but he was sure the absence of his friends was just fluke. Maybe they'd been by when he was asleep, and he'd missed them.

That thought was enough to ease his mind for a short while, but his rest was not long. His mind drifted to the dream he'd just had. It was an odd dream that left him uneasy. The doctor was having a strange effect on him, and it was an area that was unfamiliar to the blonde. Never before had he been so intrigued by another individual. He'd never really paid much attention to people outside of his group of friends. Sure he could get along great with people when he met them, but they were acquaintances, people that he would run into and have idle conversations with. He had never felt the surge of emotions like this before. He was normally clueless, and feelings like that would easily go unnoticed if someone did not point them out. His friends did use to tease him about his obliviousness to people's advances. He couldn't help it. He just didn't pay very close attention to that sort of thing.

Katsuya let out a heavy say and closed his eyes trying to block out such thoughts. It wore him out slightly. He didn't like being in the hospital it gave too much time to think, and it made him extremely lonely. From the look of things he would probably have to stay here for an extended period of time, and that was an unsettling thought. When he realized what that meant as far as expenses he started to panic. Why was he still here? Who was paying for his medical bills? His father had passed away when he was rather young so his mother had to take on a lot of responsibilities. When Katsuya had gotten older he had made an effort to help out as well, but that never turned out to be enough. It was never enough to help out and never enough to make up for the death of his father. She never said it, but Katsuya knew his mother resented him for his father's death.

This thought had him reeling and he felt tears begin to form as he remembered the hard years since the time of his father's death. He had loved him very much, and sometime he did feel like it was his fault. He tried to shake his head to keep those thoughts out but he could barely move. He started to panic as he realized his vulnerability in the situation, but there was nothing he could do. It was as if the world was coming down on him when all he wanted was some peace of mind. That's when he heard the door open, and is if by some magic he felt his fear ease slightly.

He looked up and blushed at the site of Dr. Kaiba walking toward him calmly. He was such a mysterious character. He seemed so solemn and reserved. It was new experience for the brown doe eyed boy. His friends had very loud personalities, so loud that it seemed to get them in trouble numerous times.

He focused his attention on the doctor's face and was surprised to see him sporting a pair of silver framed glasses. Katsuya couldn't help but admire how handsome it made the brunet look. He felt himself blush and look down feeling embarrassed about gawking at him so openly, but that didn't help matters at all. It just made him aware of how tall the doctor was, and how broad his shoulders were. He followed his arms which were hidden beneath the white coat and caught site of his hands. He struggled to keep himself from gulping at the sight. Ever since he could remember Katsuya had always noticed people's hands. He wasn't sure what it was about them that interested him, but he just couldn't help but notice them when he was meeting someone new.

Dr. Kaiba's hands were holding onto a clipboard, and their size intrigued Katsuya. They were very large hands, not in an odd manner, but a comforting manner. They were large caring hands which were fitting for a doctor. Not only were the large, but they looked unbelievably smooth, as if they would feel as soft as silk. They were pale and matched the rest of the doctor's complexion.

"I see you're awake." Dr. Kaiba said going look at the monitors. He went about completing his tasks, and was unnerved that the blonde hadn't said anything. Surely he had many questions, he had said as much when they had last seen each other. So why wasn't he hurtling them at the doctor a mile a minute? It had kept Kaiba Seto up all night. He had spent numerous hours contemplating the question he would be asked, and wondering if he could adequately answer them. After all, he didn't know that much about the blonde. His only family members were out of town, and he had never made an effort to talk the friends that had come to see him. Perhaps he could attempt to get a hold of them. Perhaps one of their names was somewhere in the hospital records.

The whole time that he was contemplating this Katsuya kept silent. The brunet looked down slightly to see the blonde. He had his head down, and he seemed to be uneasy. It was difficult to tell when the young man couldn't actually move, but it was not surprising. It was not the first time someone had awoken in an unknown hospital wondering how they got there. It was a strange and frightening place to wake up in alone.

Katsuya didn't know what to say to the tall man next to his bed. He tried to look at anything but the doctor and his eyes landed on the orchids and he felt the pain in his chest ease even more.

"The flowers are really pretty." He said surprising Dr. Kaiba who just mumbled a little and kept writing on his clip board. "Do you know who left them there?" The blonde asked finally daring to look at his physician.

"Probably one of the nurses." He replied nonchalantly. He would never admit it, but he had placed the flowers there. He had seen them in the window of the hospital gift shop while he had been getting some coffee down stairs. He didn't know why he'd chosen that specific flower, but they had just called out to him. It seems to suit the blonde in some manner that he couldn't name. So he had bought them without thinking about it and then placed them in the blondes' room hoping it would cheer him up a little to see them. After he had placed them on the table next to the bed he had felt embarrassed that he had acted so irrationally, but it had been done and he wasn't going to just take the flowers back. That would be completely ridiculous.

He didn't tell many people but he had a garden at home. It was one of his well kept secrets. He knew he didn't have to hide it from them, but it made him feel as if he had something of his own. Something he could enjoy by himself. He didn't really want to let intrude on his private paradise.

The whole time he was having this flashback Katsuya tried to hide his disappointment. A part of him had hoped that one of his friends had come by and left the flowers, or perhaps the handsome doctor. That would have been a good substitute. He let out a small sigh that caught the brunet's attention. Seto couldn't help to look at the blondes face when he sighed. It was very captivating. He also couldn't help but look at his lips. Those lips looked very inviting. They were a bit chapped, but they still looked as if they would be soft. The blonde suddenly looked up at the doctor catching him of guard. He had not expected to be caught looking so openly at his patient.

He turned around quickly to hide his small blush of embarrassment, but he did not leave the room. He was not ready to part from the young man's side. He did not know what he should do next, and the silence was beginning to annoy him.

"So has anyone come to see me?" He heard a timid voice ask from behind him.

He turned around to look at the slender figure in the bed and did not know how to reply. Sure his friends had come to see him in the early days of his hospitalization, but those visits had decreased in frequency as time had passed. He knew they would visit again, but he was not sure when that would be. He would hate to lie to Katsuya and tell him they would come see him soon when he was not sure himself. As for his sister, she had always come to see him regularly, but she was gone for the time being. How was he going to break the news to him?

"Yes, a few friends of yours have come by to see you several times," Might as well be honest, no need to lie to the young man and make him believe he had frequent visitors, "but they have not been by in quite some time, and I am not sure when they will return. There were two brunets, a boy and a girl, and a short boy with oddly styled hair. Your sister has also come by several times to see you." After he finished speaking Dr. Kaiba watched the young boy to measure his reaction. He had acquired quite a skill of reading people over the several years that he had been a doctor. People always reacted differently to the news he brought them, depending if it was good or bad.

Katsuya looked away from the doctor and instead chose to stare at the wall across from his bed. He did not know how to feel. The word lonely came to mind. If all these people had come to see him, where were they now?

"When was the last time they were here?" He asked with a timid voice.

"About two weeks ago for your friends, and your sister has not come to see you for a while, nor will she anytime soon." When he said that Katsuya glanced at him but then quickly returned his gaze to the wall. "She said she was going out of town with your mother on business. She asked that I give her a call if you woke up again. I have not gotten a chance to do that yet, but I will attempt to do so this afternoon." He could not believe he was being so formal and cold when it was clear that Katsuya needed someone to comfort him. There was just no way he could cast aside his normal behavior, not even if this younger man did evoke strange emotions in him.

"Oh." Was the barely audible response which came from Katsuya. "So…mom hasn't come to see me at all?" Seto could hear the pain that accompanied that question.

"I…she came to see you once in the beginning to talk about hospital bills." This seemed to be a topic of interest because Katsuya gave Dr. Kaiba his full attention.

"The hospital bills? How long have I been here? Has it been a long time? Is my mother doing ok?" The more he continued the more hysterical he seemed to become. "I shouldn't be here. What was mom thinking? This is just way too much money." If Katsuya had been physically capable of it he would have leapt out of bed and marched right out of that hospital.

"You don't have to worry about that." The brunet had said it so softly that Katsuya wasn't really sure about what he'd heard.

"What?" he asked dumbfounded.

"There is someone who is covering your medical expenses so you have nothing to worry about except getting better."

Katsuya could barely believe what he was hearing. How was this possible? He had never had any luck before so this random act of kindness was unbelievable.

"Who is it?" the blonde asked desperate to know the strangers name.

"I cannot give that information to you. It is private information which they wish not to have disclosed to you." The curt reply with which the doctor had answered caught Katsuya's attention. The doctor was hiding something, and he did not like to be lied to. He felt a soft growl emit from him before he could stop it, and it caused him to blush deeply. The good looking doctor was taking care of him and he repaid him by being so openly antagonistic.

Seto had heard the low growl and was surprised at his own reaction. He liked it. There was something about the small growl that shook him a little. He looked down at the young man that lay in the hospital bed and was pleased to see a small blush sprinkled across his cheeks. It was very becoming. He did not know why he said what he said next, but it was worth saying for the reaction it invoked.

"When you growl like that you sound like a small puppy." He was merely stating an observation, but he never imagined it would cause the blonde to react so violently.

"What?" Katsuya shouted, well he shouted as well as he could with his current condition. Seto could see the frustration spark in his eyes, those beautiful entrancing eyes, and he thoroughly enjoyed it. Katsuya had not shown very much life since he had awoken, but now he was brimming with it.

Naturally Dr. Kaiba only took interest in such an observation from a medical point of view. This sort of behavior would help the blonde get better. When a patient is docile or unemotional it is harder for them to heal because they do not have the drive for it. Seto would have to make sure to evoke this reaction from his patient more frequently.

"Who do you think you're calling a puppy? Huh?" The blonde was looking very heatedly at his physician, which gave the doctor a strange feeling, and then turned away to look at the window were the sun was rising. "I'm no puppy. Do I look like a dog to you?"He said with anger. Katsuya was feeling embarrassed and helpless. How dare this stranger call him a dog? How dare he insinuate that he was less than human! It made him feel like he was worthless and he felt worthless because of his inability to move. It hurt a little, and when Katsuya was hurt he tended to snap at people, even if that person was his doctor.

Seto took advantage that the blonde was looking away from him and looked him over. It gave him a pang of sadness to see such a lively person in such a situation. Although he looked frail now, Dr. Kaiba remembered a time when he had looked stronger, back in the early days of his hospitalization. He had had a stronger frame that was lean and full of life, but the doctor had hope. Hope that his patient could return to that state of vitality. With a little help from his staff, and himself, Katsuya could get back to normal.

"I did not say dog. I said small puppy." Katsuya tore his gaze from the window and glared at the brunet that was next to his bed, and it sent shivers down the doctor's spine. Katsuya opened his mouth to let out a retort, but he never got the chance to because that's when the doctor turned his back and started to walk out of the room.

"The nurses will come by throughout the day to change out your IV, change your sheets, and to bathe you." When the brunet mentioned bathing both of the young men became slightly uncomfortable; Katsuya because he did not like the idea of someone touching his body, and Seto because the idea of a naked Katsuya was slightly embarrassing but endearing in a way.

"I will return later to check up on you, and if you are awake we will discuss your physical therapy." With that last note Dr. Kaiba walked out of the room and left Katsuya alone with his thoughts again. Katsuya was left wondering the mystery of his benefactor, the sender of the flowers, and how to combat the loneliness that was slowly creeping into his heart.

He did not like the idea of staying in the hospital much longer so he made his mind up to try really hard to get better. That would come later, for now he would go back to sleep. He was still exhausted and his body was asking him to rest again. He would just have to take the whole situation a step at a time.

**As always a apologize for this very tardy update. I finished this chapter a while back but never got around to posting it. I hope you enojoyed it and are waiting for more. The next chapter will be up in two weeks. Thanks for taking the time to read my work. I really appreciate all of the review I have gotten for this story, everyone has been really supportive, and I've enjoyed the suggestions that have been offered. I did go back and correct some of the mistakes in the previous chapter. They are some minor spelling and grammatical changes so you don't have to go back and read them all. **

**3 Koolmint**


End file.
